


Payback

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Sequel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Jealousy". Harry gets his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

Jealousy. It’s an ugly feeling. And when you deliberately do something in an attempt to make someone jealous, you’re playing with fire. And when you’re playing with fire, you’re gonna get burned. 

_That’s_ something Louis should have thought of when he decided to use Zayn to get Harry jealous. And even though that had played out kind of great, Harry wasn’t just going to let the fact that Louis had spent months trying to make Harry jealous by being all touchy-feely with Zayn for months just slide. No, Harry was going to get him back. Even more so, he was going to get his payback by playing Louis at his own game. 

“Zaaaaaayn!” Harry called out as he let himself into Zayn’s apartment, having rang the doorbell, but not bothered to wait for Zayn to open the door.

“Hi, Harry. How are you? Please, come on in.” Zayn said as he came walking into the hallway, raising an eyebrow, not at all impressed by the fact that Harry just came straight in.

“Hi. I’m good, thanks. Look, I need your help.” Harry said, offering Zayn one of his most innocent smiles. Zayn raised his other eyebrow, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Okay? What do you need help for?” Zayn wanted to know, and the smirk that played across Harry’s lips at his words instantly made Zayn regret that he even asked.

“You know how Louis got you to help him make me jealous?” Harry asked. And just like that, Zayn knew exactly what Harry needed his help for. 

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, Harry, no. Absolutely not. No. No, no, no, no, **_no_**.” Zayn instantly protested, despite the fact that Harry hadn’t exactly asked him for anything yet.

“I haven’t even asked you yet!” Harry complained, following as Zayn turned around and walked into his kitchen. 

“You don’t have to ask, because I know exactly what you’re thinking. And the answer is no. I’m not doing it.” Zayn said, walking over to his fridge and opening it, grabbing a bottle of coke.

“Please, Zayn! I really need your help to get back at Louis!” Harry said, pouting his lips as he walked over to Zayn, standing right behind him. 

Zayn shook his head, keeping his back to Harry as he opened his bottle and took a big gulp of his coke, swallowing the cold liquid with a satisfied sigh before turning around to face Harry.

“No, Harry. I’m sorry, but I’m not doing that again. I felt bad enough when Louis talked me into doing that to you.” Zayn said, watching as Harry pouted his lips again.

“Please, Zayn…” Harry said, his voice soft as he continued to pout, blinking his eyes to make them tear up. “Pretty, pretty please… I’m begging you.” Harry pleaded, and the look on his face was just too damn cute and it was too damn unfair that Zayn was such a sucker for puppy-dog eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Zayn closed his eyes.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it. But just once, Harry! Not for months like I did with Louis!” Zayn warned, opening his eyes again and watching as a massive grin spread across Harry’s face. 

“Yes, just once, I promise!” Harry agreed, throwing his arms around Zayn’s neck and hugging him tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Harry squealed with glee as Zayn let out a defeated sigh. And he just knew he was going to regret getting himself into this again.

\------------------------------------

“Haaaarryyyy…” Zayn’s voice called sweetly, and Louis raised an eyebrow as he watched Zayn run up behind Harry’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s waist from behind, leaning his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Hi Zayn!” Harry said with a grin, turning his head and looking at Zayn, Harry’s hands coming up to rest on Zayn’s arms around his waist. 

The fans surrounding them screamed with glee at the affection Harry and Zayn were showing towards each other, and Louis had to take a deep breath as his blood started to boil with anger. 

“I missed you, Harry!” Zayn said, batting his eyelashes in a flirting manner up at Harry. Harry grinned and gave Zayn’s arms a gentle squeeze with his hands. 

“You did? Awww, but I’ve been right here all day.” Harry responded, making the girls scream in happiness again. 

Louis’ hands tightened into fists as he watched the two of them, and he had to fight to hold back a growl at how cuddly the two of them were being. 

“I know. But your beauty is just so breath-taking that I can’t be away from you for long without missing you.” Zayn said, once again batting his eyelashes as he gazed up at Harry as if he was the only person in the world.

Harry lifted his eyes slightly and caught Louis’ gaze, and there was something in Harry’s eyes that just screamed “I’m doing this on purpose”. Suddenly Louis realised exactly what Harry was doing and he was really fighting to hold back a growl again. 

That bastard was trying to make him jealous on purpose. And he was using _Zayn_ , the same person Louis had used to make Harry jealous just a couple of weeks before, to do it. 

“ _Oh, he’s good._ ” Louis thought to himself, glaring at Harry before turning around and looking at their security guard, Paul.

“Could we wrap this up, Paul? I’m not feeling too well.” Louis lied, watching as a concerned frown instantly spread across Paul’s face. Just a couple of minutes later all of them were inside the studio again after Paul had apologised to the fans before practically pushing them all through the door. 

“Okay, what’s wrong, Louis? Are you warm? Do you feel sick? Are you dizzy?” Paul bombarded Louis with questions and Louis had to fight to hold back a chuckle at Paul’s concern.

“Yes, I’m fine, Paul. I just need to go talk to Harry.” Louis explained, watching as Paul nodded. 

Turning around, Louis headed into the recording room, grabbed a hold of Harry’s arm and dragged him away from Zayn, who was still annoyingly close to him. 

Harry didn’t say anything as he let Louis pull him out of the room, but he looked over his shoulder and winked at Zayn, who just rolled his eyes in return, before he disappeared out of sight as Louis dragged him down the hallway, pushing the door to the bathroom open and pulling Harry along inside with him.

“Making me jealous by using the exact same person I used to make you jealous, Styles? Clever.” Louis said, pushing Harry back against the wall and pressing his own body hard against Harry’s.

“Yeah, well, I had to get you back for making me jealous on purpose for months.” Harry pointed out, pushing his hips forward against Louis’.

“And you couldn’t have gotten someone else other than Zayn to help you with that?” Louis growled, not allowing Harry the time to respond as he leaned forward and slammed their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss. 

Harry moaned and reached out, fisting his hands in Louis’ shirt and pulling him firmer against himself just as Louis thrust his hips hard against Harry’s.

“Oh fuck…” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips as he felt himself starting to grow hard. He could feel that Louis was getting hard too by the bulge that was quickly appearing in Louis’ pants as he continued to thrust his hips forward against Harry’s. 

“At least you can’t get Zayn to do this…” Louis growled, pulling away from Harry’s lips and dropping to his knees, reaching up and with one swift movement getting Harry’s pants undone and pulled down along with his boxers. 

Harry watched as Louis leaned forward and licked the head of Harry’s still growing erection, making his member twitch and grow fully hard in a matter of seconds. 

“Shit…” Harry moaned as Louis looked up at him, locking their gazes together as he sucked the head of his erection into his mouth. 

Reaching down, Harry fisted his hands in Louis’ hair as he slowly started to move up and down the shaft of Harry’s erection, twirling his tongue around the head and moaning around it, sending vibrations through it and making Harry shiver in pleasure.

“Oh God, Zayn is so never going to get to do that…” Harry groaned, closing his eyes for a moment, but quickly opening them again, not wanting to miss the sight of Louis bobbing his head up and down his throbbing erection.

Louis hummed around the heated flash, swallowing around it to make it feel like clenching before once again twirling his tongue around the head of it, pushing his tongue down into the slit and moaning at the taste of Harry’s precum.

“Mmmm…” Louis moaned, his gaze still locked on Harry’s as he moved his head faster back and forth, reaching up to grab a hold of Harry’s hips and pulling them forward, signalizing for Harry to move.

Biting his lip, his eyes still entirely focused on Louis, Harry tightened his hands in Louis’ hair and started to thrust his hips forward, forcing his own cock further into Louis’ mouth and down his throat, slowly at first.

As Louis took all of Harry’s erection down his throat with just a moan, Harry started to thrust faster and more desperately, practically fucking Louis’ mouth. And Louis took it all with a loud moan as he continued to swallow around Harry and twirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Louis… I’m gonna… Fuck…” Harry gasped, throwing his head back and thrusting almost violently twice into Louis’ mouth before reaching his climax, coming down Louis’ throat.

Louis swallowed everything Harry had to give him eagerly and continued to bob his head through Harry’s orgasm, licking Harry’s cock clean before letting it slip out of his mouth as it started to soften between his lips. 

As he stood back up, Harry took advantage of the fact that his hands were still fisted in Louis’ hair and pulled Louis’ face to his, kissing him deeply and passionately, pushing his tongue past Louis’ lips and into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own cum on Louis’ tongue and lips.

“Mmm… You like the taste of yourself, don’t you?” Louis moaned, smiling against Harry’s lips as he pushed his hands up underneath Harry’s shirt, moving his fingertips gently against his waist.

Harry shivered at his touch, loosening the grip he had in Louis’ hair, but keeping his hands there, playing gently with the strands.

“Mhm, only when it’s mixed with the taste of your tongue.” Harry replied against Louis’ lips.

“Cheeky.” Louis chuckled, pulling slightly back and looking at Harry. “Just so we’re clear; I don’t like being jealous, and I know you don’t either. So how about we just agree to not purposely make each other jealous from now on and just… Be us?” 

Harry looked back into Louis’ eyes as he listened to him talk, nodding his head in agreement.

“Deal.” Harry said, watching as Louis smiled. 

“Good. Now, let’s go so I can kick Zayn’s ass for putting his hands on you.” Louis said, leaning down and pulling Harry’s boxers and pants up again, zipping his pants back up and buttoning them before taking a step back.

“Hey, be nice. I didn’t kick his ass when he was all over you.” Harry pointed out, leaning in and placing a small kiss on Louis’ lips.

“True. But I was single then, so he wasn’t really touching your boyfriend. He was, however, touching mine.” Louis responded, smiling and taking Harry’s hand, leading him back out of the bathroom. 

“At least be a bit nice to him. I was the one who talked him into it, after all.” Harry said, giving Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze as they headed back down the hallway.

“Fine, I’ll be nice. But if he touches you again, I will kick his ass, even though I love the bastard.” Louis promised, looking sideways at Harry, making Harry chuckle at his words.

“Don’t worry. You’re the only one who is allowed to touch me from now on.” Harry assured him, making Louis grin widely before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, lacing their fingers together and Harry smiled at him.

“Neither would I, Boobear. Neither would I.”


End file.
